Coffeehouse
by x-LunarSoul-x
Summary: The YGO gang is starting middle school, along with a bunch of new friend...I dunno how to word it, just read it. Different POV's. Rated for language and later, mild lyrics.


Coffeehouse

**A/N**: This isn't my first fic. Yes, it's the first on this account, but I'm an old author of FFN, I just hated my old stories and characters, so I created this account. Good thinking from a 13 year old, huh?

**A/N Pt. 2:** This story takes place in the past, where the gang is in 6th grade. Yes, many plot holes, but deal with it. :P

Also, this story introduces my OC, Ryoku Karrin, an (in this story) 12-year-old girl that's lived in Domino for all her life and yadda yadda. You'll see ;)

A twelve-year-old Malik Ishtar trudged up the stairs leading to the door of Domino Juinior High School. He glanced at the neatly polished doors, ready to greet the new students from the lower classes, and re-introduce the students from last year.

"This is bull..." Malik sighed and whispered to himself. He opened the doors and continued through the twisting and turning halls, checking room numbers to find his homeroom. Eventually, he found it, Room 107, and entered the classroom.

" Oh my God, Malik!" A flash of auburn was all the young boy saw before he was squeezed tightly into a hug.

" Mal, I can't believe you're in my homeroom! This is awesome! Finally, someone that isn't a perfect student or a complete dumbass!" Malik was released from the earth-shattering hug, and as he was, he glaced at the girl. She was Ryoku Karrin, his friend since Second Grade. Her hair was a light brown, with her bangs highlighted blonde, which brought out her blue-green eyes.

"Um..hi Ryo..." Malik caught his breath and shuffled around her to the desks. " Where are you sitting"

" Right over there." Ryoku pointed towards the back of the room, near a poster with the classroom rules written neatly on it.

Malik sat his knapsack on the chair beside hers, and looked around the room. Most of the room was filled with kids he remembered through his year in Domino. However, there was one kid, a boy with brunette hair and blue eyes sitting in the middle of the classroom, that Malik didn't find familiar.

" Who's that?" Malik asked Ryoku, shoving his backpack off his chair and sitting down in it. He nodded his head toward the boy, who was now putting his books neatly on his desk.

" I dunno, probably some new kid. He's hot though," Ryoku replied simply, sneaking a Walkman out from her knapsack and jamming the headphones over her ears. She then folded her arms and sank her head into them.

Malik just stared at the boy for a while until a deep voice shook him from his trance.

" Hello, class. I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Moore. I teach Geography for the 6th Grade, and I coach football up at the High School. You may call me Coach Moore or Mr. Moore, it doesn't matter," the man, Mr. Moore, boomed, looking over the class as if to size them up.

"We've got a bunch of you this year, so I want this homeroom to stay quiet until announcements. You can read over your schedules and _quietly,_" he said, stressing the word" compare classes with your friends." He then proceeded to his computer, and began to type furiously.

Malik dug out his schedule from his backpack, uncrinkling it and checking it.

" We have almost the same classes," Malik said, crooning over to peek at Ryoku's schedule.

" Yeah, but you, unlike I, took Band and Choir, so yours is different there," she said, pointing to the classes.

"You know I couldn't leave my snares," Malik grinned, tapping his desk with his pencils.

Ryoku rolled her eyes and replied, "You have Band on Tuesday and Thursday, and Choir on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Malik glaced at his schedule. "How'd you figure that?" he asked, searching for the days of his classes.

" Look beside it, dipshit. It says right there," Ryoku replied, too busy searching out the difference in their schedules. " And look there, I have CPS, and you have Reading."

Malik was puzzled. "What the hell's CPS?" he asked, jabbing his unsharpened pencil at her schedule.

" It's for smart people, if you really wanna know..." Ryoku trailed off, staring blankly off at the chalkboard.

" You? In smarty pants classes?" Malik broke into a fit of laughter, sliding slowly off of his chair, until eventually falling onto the floor. He then continued to laugh.

" Quiet there." Mr. Moore looked up from his computer and stared at Malik as he got up and sat back in his seat.

" Malik, it's not funny. Unlike you, I've been studying, and I actually got in, so shut up, ok? You're just jealous 'cause you're a dumb fuck."

" Whatever, Ryo, at least I got into Transitions Math," Malik retorted proudly.

Just then, the bell rang, herding them all into their next classes.

" Come on, Malik, next door's Transitions!" Ryoku cried, running across the classroom towards the door.

Malik sighed, then continued to a class he surely wouldn't understand. After all, he had cheated on the end-of-term tests last year.

Yeah, not perfect, I know. Alot of you'll hate the OC, but too bad. I hate alot of things too. :) So, review to tell me what you think, and next chapter will be up soon!

Also, in your review, none of you will get it, but, if you can guess what author I am/was from the past, you'll earn a major character based on you. So, review fast and furiously! Or else!

And...also,before we go, think back to the new kid...can you guess who that is? Free Skittles to the correct responder! Yay for Skittles! .


End file.
